Sombra
by Zio Takumi
Summary: La noche se avecina y las sombras han cobrado vida propia en medio de la penumbra. ¿Qué clase le aventuras le deparan a las sombras de nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Qué travesuras harán en la noche?


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes y serie no son míos. Todos son propiedad de su mangaka Julietta Suzuki, únicamente el fic es de mi entera propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagios.**

 **SUMMARY:** **La noche se avecina y las sombras han cobrado vida propia en medio de la penumbra. ¿Qué clase le aventuras le deparan a las sombras de nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Qué travesuras harán en la noche?**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sombra**

Son cerca de las doce de la noche cuando toda la casa se va a dormir. Los grillos se encargan de hacer notable el silencio y la penumbra nocturna llama a las ranas a hacerse presentes entre los juncos. Las luces se apagan, las puertas se cierran y cada cama está siendo ocupada por una persona distinta. Finalmente el reloj anuncia las doce. Y entonces sucede…

Una estela de color se levanta, es casi invisible a la vista. Traspasa la puerta de entrada a la vez que observa que, de cada una de las puertas del lugar, emerge una sombra distinta. Siguen sin poder verse claramente, pero se distinguen. Caminan lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido, hasta la puerta de entrada donde salen a la calle y se quedan parados frente a un farol.

Las sombras han cobrado vida y la noche les da la bienvenida.

Son cinco en total. Una mujer, dos niños y dos hombres. Se ríen tapándose sus inexistentes bocas, las travesuras sucederán esta noche y en la mañana nadie sabrá quién es el culpable. A todos les da un revoltijo de emoción en la panza y salen disparados en distintas direcciones.

Cerca del templo los niños corretean a los gatos en el tejado y hacen ladrar a los perros, los vecinos se asoman pero no hay nadie. Vuelven a dormir.

En el estanque uno de los muchachos intenta atrapar una rana que no para de croar ante la inminente noche, pero se le escapa entre sus manos invisibles. Intenta emitir un quejido de disgusto pero su boca, la cual no existe, no se lo permite.

La dama se ha quedado cerca de su hogar sin hacer nada, no le gustaban las travesuras. Mira los pastizales, luego a la luna y al estanque, escucha los ruidos nocturnos y siente la brisa fría en su silueta. Se siente sola. La sombra del otro joven la había seguido y ella no se había dado cuenta, es entonces que él se le acerca con una pequeña margarita en mano. La sombra de sus garras parece asustarla al principio, pero el gesto tan tierno termina por convencerla de tomar la flor entre sus manos. Intenta sonreír pero el joven no logra verla puesto que no tiene labios. Al darse cuenta de que no puede demostrarle su felicidad al muchacho ella intenta llorar y tampoco puede, entonces se enrosca sobre su propia silueta y se cierra totalmente. Escucha vagamente que el chico se aleja y ella se siente aún más sola, quiere llorar pero sigue sin lograrlo.

Un ligero peso en su mano la alerta: Ha aplastado la flor. No tiene tiempo de intentar llorar nuevamente, alguien se acerca. Al voltear observa al joven acercándose nuevamente con algo en su mano derecha, no logra descifrar qué es sino hasta que él llega a su lado.

Estira la mano y la deposita en la palma femenina, es un papel. ¿Acaso tiene algo escrito? No, es un dibujo.

¿Pero qué? Una sonrisa.

Él toma esa sonrisa entre sus manos y la coloca donde se supone que debería de estar la boca de la joven e intenta besarla. Finalmente ella llora, sin tener ojos, pero llora y le corresponde a través de ese trozo de papel que tiene por boca.

La mañana ha llegado nuevamente. Los grillos hacen silencio y los gallos toman su lugar cacareando para despertar a los civiles. Las sombras entienden que su tiempo ha vuelto a terminar y se dirigen a la habitación de cada huésped.

Una joven entra al dormitorio de la castaña.

El joven al cuarto del peliblanco.

El muchacho entra al cuarto con un símbolo de serpiente y los niños ingresan al último salón disponible donde descansaban los guardianes de aquel templo.

Las sombras han terminado su guardia por esa noche, sí, pero esta vez hay una en especial que se ha enamorado. Y aunque su dueña no lo admita todavía ella está totalmente enamorada de cierto zorro astuto que posee una sombra igual de atrevida que ella.

 **FIN**

 **¡Holaaa! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización en mi último fanfic, pero les prometo que pronto les traeré un nuevo drabble. Mientras tanto les dejo este pequeño one shot o drabble, como prefieran llamarlo.**

 **Por fin estoy terminando otro ciclo lectivo, quedan solo cinco días y ya terminaré quinto año de la secundaria ¡Uno más y ya me graduaré! Y pensar que empecé en esto casi al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la secundaria... Wow, qué recuerdos. En fin, venía a traerles señales de vida. Espero y les agrade este pequeño relato sobre nuestro anime favorito. ¡Y no se olviden de dejar reviews y seguirme para más historias de este estilo! Los adoroooo ?**


End file.
